Into the Secret Tunnel
by Tibbers101
Summary: Days after Avatar Korra and Asami leave, Wu and Mako decide to take a break and follow their idea of going on a vacation. Though they quickly realize that their feelings for each other are more then just friends.


**Wuko: Into the Secret Tunnel **

_Chapter 1 _

**NOTE: This is a work and progress. This chapter can grow if needed. **

**Also, Please ignore spelling/grammar issues I wrote this quickly. **

**Hehe Enjoy ^U^**

It's been several days' sense Korra and Asami went into the spirit world for vacation. I have resigned as King and I am working on reformatting the entire government. Though there is only one thing- ern person on my mind… _Mako._

In what used to be the Earth Queens palace stands former Price Wu, Mako, and all of the governors/leaders of the Earth Kingdom. In addition there are the Leaders of the Water Tribes, Fire nation, and Republic City.

"What are we going to do Prince Wu"!

"The Earth Kingdom has always been under a monarchy"!

"Many of us don't know how to govern ourselves"!

With a deep breath Wu sternly settles the crowd, "I know, I know, we have a lot to do and this is going to be a scary change, but this will be good for the Earth Kingdom as a whole. I promise".

"How do you know"?!

"What will we do, who we will turn to if there is a problem"!

Quickly becoming unsettled by the pure amount of questions, Wu calls for a 15 minute break to gather is thoughts and nerves. Of course he turns to Mako- his newly appointed advisor- for advice.

"M-Mako, what do I do? Everyone is so concerned and sure that this is the wrong thing to do, but I know that it will be best for the nation as a whole".

"Look Wu. People are just scared, scared of change. After the Earth Queen was murdered the nation was in chaos. People just don't want that to happen again".

Unknowingly Wu had grabbed Mako's good arm for support. Letting out a whimper "how do I do this"?

Restraining a blush, and trying not to stutter; Mako reassures Wu by letting him know that Tenzin and the Air Nomads would help him with this task. It is far too much for one person, let alone an unexperienced prince- to handle.

"You're right Mako"! Jumping into the fire benders arm in glee "You always know what to say… thank you".

Wu then realized that Mako was only carrying him with one arm, which makes him blush even more for forgetting that someone so important to him was hurt, and the fact that Mako is strong enough to carry him with his only good arm.

Both making eye contact, Mako begins to blush, but he coughs to clear his throat and lets Wu down. Both of them unable to contain their blushing while starring into each other's eyes, Suyin walks into the room.

"Ah I am so glad to have found you Wu, I want to have a private discussion with you and Mako".

Both coughing the blush out of their faces, they agree to speak with Suyin.

"Look Wu, I completely agree with what you are doing here. Though I think you are trying to make things happen too hastily and it's scaring the others".

"Yes, I understand that, but they're not listening to what I am saying. I just want the Earth Kingdom to be like Republic City… In a sense"

"How about we call this meeting an end for now, after everything that has happened with Kuvira the past few years- I think that we all could use a bit of rest".

"You know what, I agree! What about you Mako"?

A bit fumbled Mako agreed to taking a break, after all, his arm is still healing.

"Okay everyone, I have an announcement"

The crowd of governors talking slowly died down into a hush as everyone sat back down.

"I have come to the conclusion that with the recent events with Kuvira, that we need some time to think things over and rest. We will meet again in 6 months to discuss the future government of the Earth kingdom. For now, you each are in charge of your cities and villages. Please contact Tenzin if you need assistance. That is all".

Half the crowd was outraged and the rest were satisfied. It took a few of the air nomads to help get everyone out calmly.

Letting out a sigh "Well what are you going to do now Wu"?

"I was thinking that you and I could go on a vacation"!

"Really? Where"?

"Well I don't want to copy Korra and Asami and go to the spirit world… I was thinking something a little more private. How about The Cave of Two Lovers"?

Choking on air Mako exclaimed "Isn't that where lovers go"

Wu refused to say another word until that got there.


End file.
